To Love Once More
by Flyngaimlessly887
Summary: POst-Hogwarts. When Harry walked away he expected it to be the last time he would ever see his lover but he was wrong. HPDM Slash


The rain was pouring outside, the drops beating against the window in a  
  
erythematic noise. It was quite soothing to hear it while all else lay still. Well apart from  
  
the fire, which was crackling merrily, spreading warmth through out the large antic style  
  
drawing room. It was the only source of light giving the room a different kind of feel. It  
  
had been a long day and Harry Potter sat on a comfortable armchair swirling a drink in  
  
his hands. His eyes had an unmistakable glow in them making one wonder weather it was  
  
from happiness, anticipation, fear or love. Four years had passed since he had last seen  
  
Draco Malfoy. Four years since he had walked away from the boy who had always had a  
  
place in his heart. He had expected himself to be happy to hear of his return for that was  
  
what Malfoy was doing. He was returning to the life he had left behind.  
  
Harry let out a soft laugh. Odd how it had felt as if he was the one that had left Draco  
  
behind. At least that was how he had felt as he had walked away from the blonde. What  
  
else could he do? After hearing all that crap about wanting to do what he wanted to. Yeah  
  
he wanted to lick the boots of a madman. Few months after walking away from his lover  
  
Harry had read in the papers that Draco Malfoy had been initiated into the circle of death  
  
eaters. He had laughed while his two best friends had stood by his side not knowing what  
  
to say. Slowly Harry had laughed himself out and then had broken down and cried. He  
  
cried because his heart ached for its mate. Because that's what Draco Malfoy was...his  
  
mate... his love... his life. And now a little more than three years after learning where  
  
Draco Malfoy's intentions truly lied, few months after Harry had destroyed Voldermort  
  
Draco Malfoy had been found innocent after being captured and tried. And now he was  
  
returning to London to receive a job at the Ministry. Harry wasn't sure whether he  
  
believed that Draco was innocent or not. After all when he and Harry had last talked  
  
Draco hadn't mentioned anything about walking into the footsteps of his late father. In  
  
fact when he and Harry had been lovers he had on several occasions stated his hatred  
  
toward the man he was forced to call 'Father'.  
  
Harry took a sip of his fire whiskey and tried to replace the word 'lovers' with something  
  
that was more appropriate in describing him and Draco. After all their relationship had  
  
lasted for a very short amount of time. And the interaction between them had been fairly  
  
innocent and not lust or sex driven. They had gone extremely slow meeting in secret  
  
every week. It wasn't until their third meeting that they had initiated a kiss. Even their  
  
kiss had been tender and tentative like their hands as they sought to rest somewhere on  
  
the other's body. They merely brushed their lips against the other's taking in the feel of  
  
something so different. The nine to ten meetings that followed after that had been almost  
  
as tentative as this during which they spent most of their time hold each other and talking  
  
feeling like everything would fall apart if they would have let go. On their last meeting,  
  
before school graduation Harry had confessed his love for the blonde which was returned  
  
in full heartedness as they clung together afraid of what the future would bring. They had  
  
parted with a feather light kiss which spoke of undying love and they promised to each  
  
other to over come the world for their sakes. Yet the promise had been broken the next  
  
day when Draco chose to 'do in life what I want to' Harry had been so over come with  
  
grief that he chose to walk away rather than argue or shake his lover and tell him to think  
  
straight. Tears had blinded him as he packed his trunk that night preparing to leave the  
  
next morning. Ron and Hermionie had been with him the whole night trying to convince  
  
their distressed best friend that Draco would come back and that at the moment he just  
  
wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
Oh how wrong they had been. And he knew it now just as how he had known it then.  
  
Draco was always stubborn and did exactly what he said he would even if he had said it  
  
in a moment of weakness. But at that point as his heart broke slowly into two Harry  
  
forced himself to believe what his two best friends were saying trying to find some sort of  
  
comfort in their forced words.  
  
With another sip of his class he drained the drink in his mouth. Getting up slowly, sort of  
  
dizzy from his drinking Harry Potter filled up another glass for himself. He always found  
  
solace in drinking which gave him a sense of numbness. A sense of comfort in the feeling  
  
of just floating in a world between reality and unreality. He wondered how it would feel  
  
to get so wasted that he would fall into the world of unreality completely. Maybe that is  
  
where he would find escape from the endless thoughts of his lover. No ex- lover. He  
  
mustn't think of him as a lover at all. After all he had moved on very long ago. Harry  
  
already had a boy friend with who he was in a very happy relationship.  
  
At that very point a door knock interrupted the silence and Harry's thoughts. "Who is it?"  
  
Harry asked walking through his pent house toward the main door.  
  
"It's me love." came the reply of a male.  
  
Setting his drink down on a table on his way Harry opened the door slowly. And in  
  
walked Dean who was extremely wet. His dark hair was ruffled and stuck at different  
  
angles very much like Harry's own. Dean walked in kicking his wet shoes off and  
  
stripping out of his jacket.  
  
"Damn its pouring out there." Dean said grinning before leaning in to place a soft kiss on  
  
Harry's lips.  
  
"Hm..." he said after pulling away. "Taste of fire whiskey. Something must be wrong."  
  
He finished with a worried expression.  
  
Dean had never known about his and Draco's relationship and Harry had never felt the  
  
need to tell him. He always told himself that the reason to his secretiveness was because  
  
he felt Dean would never accept it. But he knew he was lying to himself. Apart from Ron  
  
and Hermionie Dean was the most understanding person Harry knew. A few months ago  
  
when they had gotten together after their third date they had come back to Harry's place  
  
where Dean had sexually come on to him. Harry had refused Dean asking his for his  
  
forgiveness but the boy dismissed it stating that it was unnecessary and had never again  
  
asked of Harry to sleep with him. Instead he had accepted his decision without complaint  
  
or questioning. That was the act that had sparked an odd sort of love for Dean.  
  
Harry turned away from his boy friend but Dean was quick in taking his arm and turning  
  
him around.  
  
"What is it?" he asked softly holding Harry's chin in his fingers and raising it so the  
  
latter's gaze was level with his own.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, just been a tiring day." Harry replied shaking his head and turning  
  
away.  
  
Dean remained where he was.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
Harry said continuing to walk toward the drawing room.  
  
"Does is have something to do with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks.* * * 


End file.
